conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Tilo
This language will be stalled for a little bit while I return focus to my other language but I will return to Tilõ to finish work on it shortly. General information Tilõ Niqicaw, The Language of People This is an attempt to come up with a nice language. Nothing to complex, but nothing too simple. A normal, moderate, elegant language, but no promises. Phonology Consonants Where consonants are represented by letters that do not correspond to their IPA values, the orthography is given below the IPA value. Please note htat I have just begun this language on this wiki adn I am not too familiar with this wiki or how to edit things. This language is very early in the stages of development and the phonology and grammar may be tweaked to be better spoken adn understood. Vowels Where vowels are not orthographically represented by their IPA letter, teh orthography occurs below the IPA value. Alphabet Alphabet: a ã b c ç d ð e ẽ f g h i ĩ j k l m n o õ p q r s t u ũ v w x y z z̧ þ. IPA value: a ɑ̃ b ts ç d ð e ɛ̃ f g h i ĩ dʒ k l m n o ɔ̃ p tʃ r~ʁ ʃ t u ʊ̃ v w dz j z ʝ θ (Note those are tildes on vowels not macrons) Note the following: ' '''Stress is word final normally. ' A vowel with an acute accent indicates stress wiht an oral vowel quality and a vowel with a ogonek indicates stress but with a nasal vowel quality. Phonotactics Grammar Nouns Nouns decline according to case, number, and gender. Adjectives decline like nouns, pronouns and articles do too byt articles are not sensitive to gender. Nouns can be either animate or inanimate (gender). Animatenouns tend to be people, living things, languages, large natural forces, things that were or are alive, etc. Inanimate nouns include tools, rocks, things that were never alive, etc. Nouns decline for nominative/accusative, dative/oblique, genitive, and ablative/instrumental. Some nouns also take a locative form, but this is rare. More one cases and use of cases will be given later. Nouns decline for singular and plural and suffixes are determined by vowel grade. Some nouns change vowels (ablaut) in declension. Nouns are composed of a root with a thematic vowel and a case. The thematic vowel is the vowel before the final consonant and it is the determiner for vowel grade. Their endings and declensions are determined by their gender and vowel-grade. A vowel grade is determined by examining the vowel before the final consonant. There are three vowel grades: ''zero, o, a. '' Please see below for noun declensions and examples. '''DUE TO A RECENTLY DISCOVERED ERROR MY NOUN TABLES HAVE BEEN REMOVED FOR CORRECTION AND REWORKING. PLEASE BE PATIENT. THANKS All nouns fit into this paradigm. Simply locate its thematic vowel and it will point to the proper grade ablaut which will indicate the way to decline. Verbs Verbs take endings to indicate number. For mood they take a prefix (realis indicative is unmarked). For voice and tense/aspect they take particles, however some verbs riduplicate for aspect and take a particle for historical purposes. Voice particle is a separate one from the tense/aspect dual particle. Person is indicated by pronouns without conjugation Syntax Vocabulary Example text